peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Elephant
Emily Elephant is a supporting character in Peppa Pig. Biography She is a gentle elephant who attends playgroup with the other children, and is one of Peppa Pig's friends. She likes playing with building blocks. She is able to make the loudest trumpet out of all the children with her trunk, and also uses it as an extra hand. Family Emily lives with her mother Mrs. Elephant, her father Mr. Elephant, and her younger brother Edmond Elephant in a house. She most likely gets on with all her family members. Mr. Elephant works as a dentist, and her younger brother is the smartest of all the younger sibling characters. Looks She has violet-gray skin, large big round ears, a trunk and a banana-yellow dress. She wears black shoes like each of the characters in the Peppa Pig series. In "Poppies and Puddles" she wears a magenta dress with light lavender music notes and she has a matching magenta hat with a light lavender ribbon tied in a bow at the front. In Emily Elephant: Da Show Emily is more anthropomorphic looking and she wears a white underskirt, a white vest underneath her dress and cream tights with dark purple anklets. Personality In the show, Emily is shown to be kind and gentle to her friends. However, sometimes (usually in fanon) Emily is shown to be rude, mean, and sometimes downright evil. In the episode “ Mr. Potato Comes To Town “ she draws a simple pea for Mr. Potato, showing how lazy she is. In the Peppa’s gang and Emily’s clique trilogy, she is the leader of her own clique and Peppa’s arch enemy. She even tries to take over Peppatown in Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole (see below) to the point where she abandons her own team. Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole Emily and her clique appear as the main antagonists of the game, until Emily ditches them to take over the world. She is later defeated by both teams, and The New Pig beats her to death, followed by the robotic elephant suit she built falling and crushing her. She survives, however. Peppa Pig: The Stick Of Truth Emily returns in the sequel game, this time as a friendly member of Peppa’s Fantasia. Trivia Canon *Emily has no tusks due to the fact that she is a calf. *She was not part of the original six children. *She rarely speaks. *She does a terrible alien impression. **It is funny/weird tho. Fanon *Emily is still fighting with wooden tools as of season 7, according to Danny. *She's one of the antagonists *She actually hates Peppa and her friends. She's just forced to like them. *In JLBrough's Fanon, she is not actually a villain, just jealous of Peppa's popularity *One time, she "accidentally" ran Edmond over with her bike. However, Edmond was alright. *Her trunk once got stuck in a sink. *She wants to go to Broadway and sing her heart out. *Emily became broke and had to lose the mansion in season 2. *Her real name is Pip Elephant and is British. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Elephants Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Elephant Family Category:Peppa's enemies Category:British Category:Characters from England